Dedication
by ladymatsuura
Summary: Ume the not so average high school girl gets drawn in the life of Akito the transfer kid. He's in an up in coming band that starting to make a name for themselves in Japan.


Disclaimer: I do not own Air Gear or any of its characters. However I do own the plot for this fanfiction.

AN: Hi this is pretty much my first AU story so I hope you enjoy it!

Dedication

Summary: Ume the not so average high school girl gets drawn in the life of Akito the transfer kid. He's in an up in coming band that starting to make a name for themselves in Japan. The more she hangs out with Kogarasumaru, the more she's pulled into the life of dedication, drama, and everything it means to be a musician.

Ume's POV  
I woke up this morning just like any other morning. It was hot in my room, very hot. I grabbed my alarm clock that was ringing oh so obnoxiously and turned it off with a sigh leaving my chest. I had to get ready for school. I hated school. Everyone's so friendly with each other. Talking about their favorite idols and putting on make-up. Trying to be 'down' with the latest trend. People annoyed me. I was an outcast at school. It was because I was 'different', weird. But true fully I thought they were the ones that were…different, I was normal...whatever that was.  
I was now in the bathroom, just finishing my shower. I washed my hair but sometimes even that annoyed me, it being so long and unmanageable at times. I thought about cutting it once. But that thought left my mind quickly. After I finished drying my hair I grabbed my uniform and put it on. Even my uniform was different from everyone else's. My skirt was the right length but I wore different leggings with it everyday. My shirt was a size bigger than it needed to be and the selves hung well past my hands. I also sported an eye patch in my hair, a different one each day. And my backpack, oh my backpack. I made it myself, it resembled a creepy voodoo doll but I liked it.  
I went downstairs to join my sisters who were already eating breakfast. Four sisters in total, me being the youngest. My eldest sister Rika had left for work already. Mikan, she was the second oldest, followed by Ringo had just finished eating and they were off to their universities. Mikan left first, leaving Ringo and myself in the house alone.  
"Are you going to eat something Ume?" I heard Ringo say to me.  
I was just standing by the kitchen entrance in a daze not realizing it.  
"Umm yea I am" I said grabbing a piece of toast. I didn't want to accidently worry Ringo; she was the goody two shoes type.  
She just stared at me for another minute before finally grabbing her bag. "Ok I'll see you tomorrow morning," she left with a smile. That's right she didn't get home from school till very late, practically the next day. I sighed and glared at my toast like it was some sort of evil monster. Just when I was about to let the evil toast retreat back to the plate from wince it came I heard a voice call to me from the front door. "Oh Ume would you like me to drive you to school?" it was Ringo again. Dammit I was just about to rid myself of the toast too! "No that's ok," I answered loud enough for her to hear me, "I think I'd rather walk today." "Alright," she was gone. Really this time though. Thank you!  
But alas I had already finished the evil toast. I shrugged it off and grabbed my bag and my keys and I was out the door.

Walk to school...as normal as it could be. Usual stares and what not. No biggie.

I arrived at school 15mins late. Yes I'm at that rebellious stage I'll admit. I walked into class like I wasn't breaking any rules. My teacher was scolding me I think but I kinda tuned him out until he gestured me to take my seat. I was walking towards my desk when I realized there was some guy sitting behind me. Wasn't that seat always empty? I had a slightly confused expression on my face and I guess the girl next to me noticed because she leaned over towards my desk to whisper something to me. "He's a transfer, he just came today but you were late so you missed introductions" she whispered trying not to get anyone's attention but mines. I just nodded with a 'oh' and sat back normally at my desk.  
The rest of the day after that went pretty normal besides all the girls swooning over the extremely adorable guy behind me.

Adorable.

That was the word for him. Freakishly adorable! He had shoulder length navy/blue hair and yellow eyes. He wore an eye patch over his right eye. It was different from mine. More the medical type. And his uniform top was at least two times bigger than his size, for it hung longer than mine.  
He sat behind me the entire morning and afternoon and I never got his name. Heck I didn't even hear him speak. I did however have a chance to talk to him around lunch time but when I attempted to approach him a swarm of girls sped past me and beat me to it.  
Sigh...  
The day was over now and everyone was leaving for home. Students still talking about the newcomer to our school could be heard in the distance as they left the building. I was in the locker area changing my shoes; I also had to grab a textbook out my locker for tonight's English homework as well. Two birds with one stone.  
By the time I finished putting my purple converse back on I was practically the only person left in the locker room. Quiet. The school was ok when it was like this. Quiet, with none of the noisy gossips and stupid talk. I grabbed my bag and kicked the right toe of my shoe against the floor as if I was making sure it was on completely, and headed out the door. I checked the time on my purple cell, not wanting to go home right away, plus it was still pretty early.  
I stood there thinking for a minute when I noticed the 'Adorable' transfer kid. He seemed to be talking to someone but I couldn't see them from where I was standing so I moved closer. Slowly though, I didn't want him to see me for some reason. As I got closer I tripped...on what...my own HAIR! Really? And did I mention I was on a small hill! And yea he was definitely at the bottom!  
"AHHHHH!" I yelled as I rolled ever so fast right into him.  
He made a loud 'ARUGH' sound as we both hit the floor. Me on top of him.  
I rubbed my head trying to get up and repeating how sorry I was for falling on him. He didn't move however and I got a little worried. "Umm hey are you ok? I'm sooo sorry about that I was-"  
"What the FUCK were you doing you STUPID KLUTZ!"  
All I could do was gape with a 'wa?' Yea I was confused. Was that the voice of the 'adorable' kid?  
He was holding his head with his left hand and bracing himself up with his right. "Fuck!" he scoffed still rubbing the bump that was most likely forming on the back of his head. I was so startled by his sudden outburst that I didn't notice my leg was bleeding quite a bit. "I'm really sorry," I apologized again, "I-I don't know how this happened, one minute I was on the hill next I was falling," I tried to explain the turn of events. I was very fidgety and nervous. I didn't think I was ready for another outburst. "Tch" was all I got from him as he stood up and turned away from me. Taking that as a sign that I should go I attempted to stand as well. Suddenly a sharp pain shot down my right calf. "Ow!" I squinted looking at my injured leg finally noticing the blood and it was getting quite swollen as well.

Sigh...why me.

I looked around for something I could use as a brace to pull myself up. Me being the type of girl I am, didn't want any help from the guy I just almost killed. Plus this injury was nothing, I could handle it. As I scanned I noticed we weren't that far from a tree, probably a few steps away. I could just crawl to it, pull myself up and limp home. No problem that was my plan. So I shifted myself into a crawling position, ignoring the shots of pain in my leg, and began crawling to the tree.

Determination burning in my eyes I crawled. 'Almost there' I thought biting my lip to try to drown out the pain in my leg. Suddenly I was lifted into the air by an unknown force. "Waaaaa!" I yelled trying to free myself from my unknown abductor. "Stop squirming!" was the words I heard, the voice of my abductor, the voice of the not so adorable anymore transfer kid. The kid known as...wait I never got his name.  
"Umm can you put me down please?" I asked in a mix of embarrassment and nervousness. "You look pathetic acting like a bitch on all fours trying to get to that tree, and frankly the view isn't all that great either" he said in nonchalant tone.  
BITCH! VIEW!  
Did he just call me a bitch and what 'view' is he talking! "How dare you call me a bitch!" I yelled at him trying to free myself from his grasp yet again, "and what view are you talking about!"  
"I didn't_CALL_ you one, I compared you _TO_one," he was looking at me now with a blank look, "and by view I was talking about..."He looked at my skirt and I immediately knew what he was talking about.  
I felt myself blush profusely and I pushed at his chest to put me down. "Pervert! Put me down!" this time I kicked and swung my arms. "Put me down or I'll yell loud enough for police to hear me!" I demanded it this time cooling my demeanor. I'll admit I was acting a tad bit out of character. I mean here's this guy I've never met before in my life seeing a side of me that most of my yearly classmates have never seen.  
Surprisingly he put me down, even more he did it gently, and making sure I didn't put much pressure on my injured leg upon touching the ground. There was an awkward silence between us after that. I wasn't sure what to say or do. I kept my head down looking at his shoes. He had on black and white converse.

Cool.

A few more seconds passed and he turned around, his back to me. 'I guess this moment over' I thought when suddenly he squatted to the floor. "Get on"  
Did I hear him correctly?  
"Get On!" he raised his voice a bit this time.  
"n-no, no that's ok I can walk" I refused; this was getting more awkward by the minute.  
"JUST GET THE FUCK ON!" he yelled this time.  
'Ohkaaayy...touchy' I thought not having the option of refusing. "Alright..." I shifted my backpack so it wouldn't fall off my back and I got on his back. He locked his arms with my legs and held me tight, shifting me a little to make it more comfortable for him. "Where do you live?" he asked before he started walking. "Not far, a few blocks from the school, I can direct you."  
"Alright which way first?"  
"that way" I pointed towards the direction we were facing and he started walking that way.

We were walking for about five minutes not speaking to one another. I decided to break that silence by asking his name. One: to start a conversation and Two: because I've been around him all day and have yet to find out. "So what's your name?" I leaned over a little to get a better look at his face, "I got to class late so I missed your introduction."  
"It's Agito Wanajima."  
It was silent again. I had to keep the conversation going. "Well I'm Shiraume Noyamano but everyone calls me Ume it's easier to remember." He nodded.

Conversation.

"So what's with the change of attitude?" I paused to think of a good way to describe his personality change, "I mean like from the way you were acting in school."  
Silence.  
"Like in school you were being all cute and adorable and such and now you're just...well angry it seems?"  
He sighed. 'Yes a reaction!' I thought feeling a bit accomplished. 'Now to push more and I might be able to get something out of him.' "Even your appearance seems to have changed a little" I now noticed. His top collar was now open and his eye patch was...wait-"Your eye patch is on your other eye!" I finished my thoughts aloud a bit surprised that I actually jumped a little on his back causing him to wobble and struggle to continue holding me. We stopped walking.

Silence.

I opened my mouth to say something when he spoke.

Finally.  
"It's...a disorder."  
"a disorder?" I raised a brow. I just thought his eye was injured or something. I mean who would willingly walk around covering one of their eyes shortening their vision like that?  
He sighed and started to walk again, "Multiple personalities."  
I didn't say anything afraid he might stop talking.  
"In school I was Akito now i'm Agito get it?" I just nodded my head. I did get it but at the same time I didn't. I was about to ask him a question, hooping that he would explain more when he spoke again. "Is this your house?" it took me a second to register what he had said and sure enough we were in front of my house. "Yea it is," I answered part satisfied and part disappointed. "I guess I was so into our convo. that I wasn't paying attention anymore." he just looked back at me. "You can put me down now," I said with a slight blush, a guy carrying you home on his back is still pretty embarrassing. Good thing no one was gonna be home for a few more hours. He walked me to my front door and put me down, again gently. "Thank you," I said with a small bow using the door to brace on. He was already at the entrance to my yard on his way out. He turned to me half way and answered my 'thank you' with a 'humph' and a smirk and continued his small journey out my yard and down the street. I couldn't help but smile at that, a smile and a blush. Wait a Blush! I started to panic, not a lot though because of my injured leg and all but I knew starting tomorrow my school life was going to change…for better or for worse, I couldn't say exactly.

AN: Yea so the first Chapter is done but I'm not sure about continuing it. I like the plot and all but this was a kinda spur of the moment story. Please REVIEW and tell me if you want this story to continue! Also I'm sorry if the the characters seem a little OOC.


End file.
